1. Technical Field
The present invention generally concerns the field of personal hygiene and proper drying of a person's lower extremities. Specifically, it concerns a lower extremity dryer which redirects airflow of a conventional hair dryer from an elevated position to a lower position and toward a user's lower extremities, thereby alleviating the need for bending over and towel drying these hard-to-reach areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good personal hygiene practices are a necessary component of maintaining one's health. Included within good hygiene practices is a need to properly dry one's lower extremities, especially areas of the foot and, in particular, in between one's toes. Failure to properly dry these areas may result in the development of fungal infections such as tinea pedis—commonly known as “Athlete's Foot—or other related infections.
Properly drying lower extremities can be challenging. Individuals with limited range of movement for example, older persons, those with disabilities, or simply those who are not flexible may have trouble bending over to towel dry their lower extremities. As alternative, such a person may lift his or her lower extremity closer toward his or her torso but doing so requires balance and still may not be possible for those with limited range of movement. Although, lower extremity dryers exists, many require the user to bend over to operate them or contain complicated components to enable operation without bending over. Thus, there is a need for a lower extremity dryer which does not require bending over during operation.